


No Touching

by tatterwitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, gender ambiguous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: Shiro had said that you weren't allowed to move. But. He hadn't said that you couldn't make noise. When Shiro rocks into your mouth again, you moan around him.The throaty sound hums against him and Shiro's hips stutter, pushing deeper than he'd probably meant to.It's everything you can do not to gag. But Shiro finally, finally groans. It's loud and low and makes you rock against the pillows in a bid for any kind of friction.His fingertips dig into your jaw. His teeth flash in the dim light. He growls your name."That wasnaughty."





	No Touching

The pillows are soft under your knees. They're uneven, keeping you a little off-balance. Every little movement you make is shaky.

 

Shiro's steady as he stands before you, though. His shirt hangs off the edge of the bed behind him. Pink crawls over his chest. It settles beneath the ridges and dips of his scars and makes your fingers itch to touch.

 

Your fingers twitch on your thighs and Shiro catches the little movement.

 

"So impatient."

 

Heat fills your cheeks as you duck your head. Shiro tuts in disapproval. Long, blunt-tipped fingers comb through your hair and tangle there. He uses the grip to pull your head back gently. "Eyes on me." He pushes your hair back from your face and smiles when you blink up at him, clearly trying hard to keep your gaze on his eyes.

 

 

 

His prosthesis' fingers dip into his waistband. Against your will, your eyes drop and follow the movement.

 

 

 

Shiro huffs, nails scratching lightly against your scalp.

 

 

 

"You just can't listen."

 

 

 

You open your mouth to apologize but the hand in your hair drops. His fingers curl under your chin, lifting your face as his thumb slips between your lips. He presses the digit against your tongue and shakes his head.

 

 

 

"I know what you want." His hand falls away from his waistband. "Go on. Undress me."

 

 

 

You shift unsteadily, lifting your hands to undo the zip on Shiro's pants.

 

 

 

"Ah-ah." Shiro shakes his head again. "No hands."

 

 

 

_How_.... The heat in your face spreads further. Shiro's smile gains an edge.

 

 

You lean in, taking the tab of the zipper between your teeth. It's....hard. The metal is small and grates against your teeth. It slips repeatedly. But. Eventually, you manage to tug it all the way down.

 

 

Shiro takes pity on you and shoves his pants and underwear down. He kicks it off carelessly. The dark material crumples somewhere off to the side. His hands push through your hair again, gentle and light.

 

 

You're too busy drinking in the sight of him to look him in the eye. His chest and belly rise and fall steadily. His hipbones jut, casting shallow shadows. Dark, coarse hair trails down from his navel. It thickens around his cock and thins over his thighs. His cock is already heavy. It fills out slowly before your eyes, flushed at the tip and twitching subtly.

 

 

 

"You want it so bad. Don't you?" Shiro's voice is quiet, rough in the silence of the room.

 

 

You nod, too quick and jerky but you don't care.

 

 

Shiro uses his grip in your hair to pull you closer. You can feel the heat of him. Can already taste him.

 

 

One hand lifts from your head. He wraps his fingers around his base and teases the head over your parted lips.

 

 

" _Open._ "

 

 

You obey wordlessly. Shiro pushes himself past your lips. Bitter-salt and hot, he eases over your tongue. You can't help the little noise that leaves you when he cups your jaw. Your lashes flutter and you roll your tongue against the underside of the head.

 

 

" _No._ " Shiro's voice is blunt, commanding.

 

 

"You're going to be good for me. You're going to stay still as I fuck that pretty little mouth of yours." His cheeks are pink and his fingers tighten on your jaw. "And if you're good I'll let you lick me clean."

 

 

Shiro starts to move in subtle little thrusts. He fills out against your tongue and makes your jaw ache. It takes everything you have to keep your mouth open, to keep your tongue still.

 

 

 

Your hands open and close on your thighs, itching to _touch_.

 

 

You can feel spit starting to drip from the corners of your mouth. You couldn't swallow. That was against the rules.

 

 

Shiro increases the pace. His cock slides deeper and you fight against the rise of your gag reflex. You can taste the bitter-salt of his precum seeping over your tongue and down your throat. Shiro's breathing harder. His grip on your hair and jaw tighten bit by bit. You can see his throat working as he tries to keep his groans quiet. _That_ isn't fair. You want to hear him. You want him to lose control.

 

 

Shiro had said that you weren't allowed to move. But. He hadn't said that you couldn't make noise. When Shiro rocks into your mouth again, you moan around him.

 

 

The throaty sound hums against him and Shiro's hips stutter, pushing deeper than he'd probably meant to.

 

 

 

It's everything you can do not to gag. But Shiro finally, _finally_ groans. It's loud and low and makes you rock against the pillows in a bid for any kind of friction.

 

 

His fingertips dig into your jaw. His teeth flash in the dim light. He growls your name.

 

 

"That was naughty."

 

 

You can't find it in yourself to care when he lets his control fall away.

 

 

Shiro's hold on your jaw slips a little. He fucks your mouth without care, cock pushing past your lips and knocking against the back of your throat. The muscles of his belly tremble. Coarse hair tickles your nose and chin. You can feel spit and precum dripping from your mouth and you can't bring yourself to care. Not when Shiro's groaning and curling over you.

 

 

" _Oh, fuck_." It sounds like it's punched out of him.

 

 

Shiro comes hard. It runs over your tongue in hot pulses and trickles from the corners of your mouth. He pulls away, cock smearing cum over your lips and chin. His fingers are tight in your hair and around your throat as he pulls you closer. He shakes through the last of his orgasm and as you lick him clean.

 

 

Shiro sinks down on shaking knees and wipes your face clean with the edge of a pillowcase. His face is pink as he cleans you up.

 

 

"Are you alright? That wasn't too much, was it? Did I hurt you?"

 

 

You shake your head in answer. Shiro pets your hair away from your face and feeds you a kiss. It's somehow soft and hot at the same time. He groans at the residual taste of his cum on your tongue and chases after it.

 

 

 

He pulls back, hands drifting over your bare skin. This close, his lashes are long and dark. You can see the flecks of silver and black in his irises. The edges of his scar aren't as smooth as they look from far away. They're jagged and rough, raised at the edges. His cheeks are pink. His hair's damp with sweat. His lips shine from the kiss you shared.

 

 

"You were so good. So good for me."

 

 

Shiro's knuckles drag over your trembling belly. He leans in and you meet him with a soft noise. His fingers work over you. They tease at the join of thigh to groin, trail up and in and make you arch.

 

 

 

"So good. Perfect." Shiro murmurs against the corner of your mouth.

 

 

 

You whimper and give yourself over to his touch. His free hand scales your ribs, curves over the skin beneath your chest before swiping up lightly. His thumb rolls over a nipple, cool and firm. He pinches lightly, tugs at the nub until you whine.

 

 

 

"That's it. _That's it_." Shiro increases his efforts. He swallows the broken noise you give him and makes a pleased noise when your thighs spread further and you lean into his touch. "So good for me. Always so good for me." Shiro hums, a sound that rumbles against your ear. "That's it. Come for me."

 

 

 

You're helpless to obey. Shiro helps you ride it out. He peppers soft kisses over your hairline and jaw. His free hand sweeps over your hip and back. He holds you up when your knees finally give out.

 

 

 

Shiro lets a moment pass before he helps you to your feet. He keeps an arm around you when your knees wobble. The attached bathroom isn't extravagant but it has the necessities. Shiro cleans the both of you up with a washcloth soaked in warm water before leading you back to bed.

 

 

 

He picks up the pillows that had gotten shoved beyond harm's way and hesitates at the sight of all the clothing strewn around the room.

 

 

 

"We can get it tomorrow." You pat the bed and hold your arms out.

 

 

 

Shiro smiles softly and joins you. The bed dips under his weight as he settles beside you.

 

 

 

He presses a kiss into your hair and pulls you close.

 

 

"You're amazing."


End file.
